The Fox and The Hound 2
by Serrye
Summary: Sequel to 'Love bug'. NarutoXKiba pairing. Yaoi people! sexual content! After Kiba's sudden realisation, he finds himself at Naruto's door, breaking the unspoken terms of their arrangement.


The Fox and the Hound 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters in this fic, just read and enjoy!

Naruto's head perked up from his instant ramen. Pausing his chopsticks, his eyes narrowed at the door, a thick bar of noodles hanging from his mouth _'What the hell? I never get visitors!'_ his mind grumbled suspiciously. He sucked up the dripping noodles, swallowing loudly; he stuck his chopsticks on top of his carton before standing up. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket before pulling the door open.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as Inuzuka Kiba stared back at him. Naruto's breath hitched at the sight of him. The Genin's dark eyes bloodshot and puffy, his red clan marks smudged, the paint washed away in the tracks of previously shed tears, his furry hood was back revealing the beast ninja's spiky chocolate hair; his hitai-ate shining under his bangs. Naruto's chest constricted _'He's been crying… Has Shino upset him again?'_ Naruto's mind questioned, anger flaring through him.

Their arrangement had been in place for almost a year, but this was a first. Neither of them had ever approached the other inside the village before. Naruto was at a loss, his mind in turmoil _'What does he want? Why is he here? Why's he so upset?'_ Naruto blinked the thoughts away "Kiba I-"

Naruto's words were cut off by Kiba's mouth on his. Naruto's knees went weak, his eyes closing. This kiss was different, what was usually bruising and feral was now passionate and desperate. Kiba melted against him, his wild hands ripping off his jacket in one swift move. Naruto kicked the door shut as Kiba broke away, tugging off Naruto's black t-shirt before his teeth assaulted him, grazing the skin of his Naruto's neck, making the blonde Genin gasp. He nipped and licked his way down Naruto's chest spurred on by blonde ninja's moans.

Naruto's head lolled back, his eyes lidding at the ceiling as he panted, Kiba's flat, wet tongue attacking his nipples, his sharp nails grazed the soft skin at the bottom of Naruto's back. Naruto's hand found its way to Kiba's hair, Kiba smiled against the Genin's taught navel, growling low in his throat he lapped at the black seal that marred the boy's pinkish skin, his scent made Kiba's mouth water, sliding his hands around to unbutton Naruto's pants as the hunger burnt through him.

Naruto gasped as his pants dropped to his ankles, his erection springing forward. He looked down to see Kiba lick the underside of his length from balls to tip. His blonde brows knitting as a moan leapt from his throat, a cold shiver shot along his spine as he watched Kiba wrapped his hot mouth around him. Kiba sucked hard making Naruto wince, he hunched forward, burying his hands in Kiba's hair, his mouth fell slack, looking down at the canine ninja with lidded blue eyes, his skin a blaze of sensation.

Kiba shrugged off his jacket, letting it thump to the floor while he continued to suck hungrily. Naruto's fingers dug into his scalp, rocking himself in and out of Kiba's welcoming mouth. Naruto gave a strangled groan, Kiba felt him shiver, a bitter taste tingled his tongue. Kiba pulled back with a wet smacking of his lips, stopping the blonde boy's orgasm, smirking as Naruto groaned down at him with protest. He leapt to his feet with a canine grace, grabbing Naruto's bare backside with his rough clawed hands he pulled him up, Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Kiba, their mouths meeting as Kiba carried Naruto over to the bed.

Kiba reached between them and unfastened his pants, swiftly stepping out of them as they fell away. Kiba broke the kiss and dropped Naruto, leaving him to fall back against the bed. The blonde boy bounced against the mattress. Naruto looked up at Kiba, his face flushed and his breathing laboured, panting through his mouth as Kiba caught him in a predatory stare.

Naruto sat forward, his legs over the side of the bed, he leaned over and grabbed Kiba's hips pulling him to the bed and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Kiba gritted his teeth, clawing Naruto's shoulders with a groan, his body swayed at the electric sensation that waved through him. Kiba blinked, growling he pushed the blonde back against the bed. Naruto's wide blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise as Kiba ravenously leaned forward, stalking closer to him. Their eyes bore into each other as Kiba crawled limberly above him, placing his hands either side of Naruto's head his sharp black eyes stared down at him, straddling his hips.

Naruto was burning up in his gaze, his heart thudded, this throat dry, his lips quivering, desperate to feel Kiba's skin against him he reached up cupping Kiba's cheek as the boy panted. _'Say something'_ Naruto's mind encouraged as he stroked Kiba's cheek with his thumb, smudging the red clan paint silently. He watched Kiba's brows furrow at as he stared down at him down him, his black eyes searching, _'What are you thinking?' _Naruto heard himself wonder, running his other hand over Kiba's fish net tank top. The hound ninja blinked as the daze was gone. Naruto's breath hitched as he felt Kiba lower his hips, sitting back on Naruto's wet cock, he watched Kiba's eyelids droop, his nose crinkled, baring his sharp wolf like teeth as Naruto entered him.

The low feral growl rumbling from Kiba's chest made Naruto's blood burn. That noise always made his abs quiver, unlocking his animal lust. His hands clamped down onto Kiba's hips, panting up at him as the tightness enveloped him. Naruto's mouth slacked open, his blue eyes rolled back, his eyelids drifted shut, lost in sensation as Kiba started to move.

Kiba's slow thrusts made Naruto's mind bend. The pace was agony. Kiba slid from root to tip over and over, Naruto pushed his head back, lifting his chin, he was reduced to a moaning mess, completely under the beast ninja's control. Naruto winced as Kiba's sharp teeth sank into his neck, nipping at his hot skin, he dug his nails into Kiba's hips, pushing him down as he thrust up into him, desperate to find release. He heard Kiba whimpered against his neck as his tip brushed Kiba's sweet spot. Naruto smiled, repeating the motion, he began to thrust in and out of Kiba at a faster pace. Sweat sheened their skin, their breath rapid, Naruto moved his head to claim Kiba's mouth in a searing kiss.

Smiling against Kiba's mouth he heard him moan and keen while Naruto kept the rhythm. Brushing his fingers against Kiba's dripping erection was all it took. The brunette broke the kiss, moaning loudly he pressed his forehead against Naruto's, his hitai-ate cool against the Naruto's skin. Naruto opened his eyes, gasping at the sight of Kiba. His dark eyes lidded and distant, his mouth slack, revealing his wolf like teeth. "Naruto" He whimpered, flinching as he found release, orgasming hard, his body quivered violently as hot semen spat against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto groaned, hearing Kiba breath his name as he clamped down around him pushed him over the edge 'Oh Fuck! Kiba!' His mind screamed as he arched up, ejaculating hard he screwed his eyes shut, his body tremored as he coated Kiba's insides. He collapsed against the bed with a groan.

Naruto lay panting, his mind blank, his senses swirling incoherently. He felt Kiba shift above him, gently pulling away. Naruto gasped as he felt Kiba's lips and tongue kissing and lapping his skin, trailing down to his navel. Kiba's tongue swirled and flicked over his abs as he cleaned his mess from Naruto's toned stomach.

The blonde ninja's eyes fluttered open, gazing at the ceiling dumbly relishing Kiba's tongue on him, he scratched his chest lazily before propping himself up onto his elbows, looking down at the chocolate haired boy with a crooked smiled as the boy lapped up the last of the creamy fluid. Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's ruffled hair, frowning when Kiba pulled back, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. He watched as Kiba stood, turning his back on him as he pulled on his pants.

Naruto sat forward, a strange panic stirred inside of him, it didn't feel right, Kiba was never this distant. He tugged Kiba towards him, the Beast Ninja's hands fell limp to his side, allowing Naruto to turn him around. Kiba's dark eyes were on the floor _'What happened?'_ Naruto frowned, his heart dropped as he took in Kiba's broken expression.

"Kiba what's-" Kiba's hand covered Naruto's mouth, silencing him swiftly. Naruto's blue eyes widened, searching the other boys face, frowning as Kiba's eyes stared at him, hollow and empty, his face sombre. Kiba released Naruto's mouth, brushing his knuckles against the blonde boy's cheek. Naruto's lips parted, his chest tightened as Kiba's hand dropped and he turned away.

Naruto was dumbstruck, unable to think. He had no idea what to do. His body was frozen. He felt winded, his lungs refused to work as he watched Kiba pull on his coat. _'He's never looked at me like that before, does he regret this?'_ Naruto thought as the brunette walked to the door. Naruto sat helpless, watching Kiba zip up his grey jacket before he left the apartment, silently closing the door behind him and not looking back.

Naruto took a deep breath as his lung jumped to life. He blinked, shaking his head, trying to wake himself from his daze. _'Well that was different'_ Naruto snickered himself, pushing his body up he walked shakily to retrieve his pants. _'What had him so shook up?'_ He pondered "Stupid Shino!" he muttered bitterly as he stepped into his orange bottoms. _'I dunno what Kiba sees in him… Heartless prick!' _his mind growled as he walked back over to the bed, scratching his neck lazily.

Naruto paused, biting his bottom lip as he looked down at the crumpled sheets _'Man, he has the sexiest come face I've ever seen'_ Naruto blushed as his mind replayed over what had just happened. Naruto paused, releasing his lip he frowned as a though entered his brain "Holy fuck, he said my name!" Naruto gasped his eyes widened at the realisation. He swallowed hard, falling onto the bed he sat staring at the door, blinking in shock. A grin slowly crept over his face. He chuckled to himself smugly falling back against the bed he lay grinning at the ceiling "Choke on that, Shino!" he beamed, placing his hands behind his head. Sighing happily he let out a yawn, suddenly feeling very proud of himself as he drifted gently to sleep.


End file.
